The Old Recital Song
by Freckled Princess of Arendelle
Summary: After his mother's death, Adrien refuses to sit down in front of her piano. That is about to change though when Marinette walks into the music room. Post-reveal. (Adrienette)


_Welcome to my new story. I hope you enjoy. :)_

 _Quick note - This is a post-reveal fic and the characters are a little older (17 years)._

* * *

The Old Recital Song

Marinette did not know if she could be anymore happy.

She just returned from her first date with Adrien and was now standing in his massive kitchen. The room was quiet as she sat perched on one of the tall barstools and Adrien prepared them both some hot cocoa. Their cheeks were still rosy from the winter chill outside and Marinette's smile remained on her face as she watched the boy she loved spoon cocoa powder into two mugs.

Other than her and Adrien, the large mansion was empty. His father was at work and Nathalie decided to take the night off to visit her family (after swearing an oath with Adrien to not tell Gabriel about it).

Leaning back in her seat, Marinette let out a content sigh and looked down at the beautiful silver bracelet that her boyfriend bought her.

She still could not believe that she and Adrien were together. That after two years of shy encounters, secret crushing, and the reveal led to this. Now they both no longer had to remain secretive about who they were, and even though Hawkmoth still posed a threat, Marinette was glad that he did not know her and Adrien's identities. She and her feline companion will eventually find a way to take down the villain when the time came.

Tonight though, Marinette wanted to enjoy herself. She did not want to think about anything that could ruin her good mood. She was not going to think about akumas, Hawkmoth, or even Chloe Bourgeois. Tonight it was just her and Adrien.

As Adrien hummed a soft tune and prepared their drinks, Marinette felt a new smile appear as she thought about their wonderful evening.

After picking her up from the bakery (and posing for a handful of pictures), Adrien drove them to a exclusive five-star restaurant where the food was delicious and the atmosphere was warm and pleasant. Then they strolled throughout Paris and shopped at a few boutiques before Marinette suggested they go to the new ice rink.

Just as Marinette thought about the fun time they had there, she felt someone approach her from behind. Surprised, the girl turned around and smiled as Adrien set down her mug in front of her. The hot chocolatey aroma filled her nose as Marinette lifted the mug to her lips and took a small sip.

"Is the hot cocoa good Bugaboo?" Adrien asked as he slipped into the stool to her right. He leaned against his arm and watched her with a smile so warm that the butterflies returned to Marinette's belly.

The blunette set her mug down, feeling her own lips curve at her favorite nickname. It felt wonderful to have him say it to her when she did not wear her mask.

"It's perfect Adrien. Thank you for a wonderful evening. I had an amazing time.." She let her hand slip across the table and take his. Their fingers intertwined and Marinette felt her cheeks flush at the sweet and intimate contact.

"I'm glad." Adrien whispered. He then reached out and closed the space between them, his lips meeting hers in a soft kiss.

Marinette closed her eyes and leaned forward just as his hand reached out and cupped her cheek. His other hand moved low and rested on her hip. When they moved back, a bright gleam flickered in Adrien's eyes as he looked at the flushed yet beautiful girl.

"You know the night's still young." The young man stood up and slipped his arms around Marinette's waist from behind. "What do you want to do? The house is all ours."

As Adrien nuzzled her neck, Marinette looked around the massive kitchen in thought. A few moments later she perked up and turned back to her boyfriend. Even though she wanted to explore the rest of the house, the day's adventures and excitement suddenly made her weary. And all she wanted to do was have Adrien's strong arms around her and his lips on her neck.

"How about a movie?" she decided.

"Sounds good." Adrien pecked a light kiss on her cheek and let her go.

He then moved around the island and approached a large cupboard door. "I'll get us some snacks. Any special requests?"

"Anything is fine with me. I'll wait for you in the foyer." Marinette said and picked up their mugs.

* * *

While Adrien searched the cupboards and fridge, Marinette walked out of the kitchen and into the massive foyer. Careful not to slip on the polished floor, Marinette turned and began to make her way up the stairs. The moment she reached the second floor, she turned to her left and noticed the dark and empty corridor.

All the doors within the hallway were shut except for one that was at very end on the right side. Marinette titled her head to the side in sudden curiosity and began to make her way down the hallway. As she passed the doors she found herself glancing from left to right at the few paintings on the walls. What struck her surprised was that all of the paintings depicted a young beautiful woman with blonde hair and warm green eyes. Marinette knew at once that the woman had to be Adrien's mother, judging by how she bore some of her son's finest features. She suddenly wondered if one of the closed doors led to her bedroom.

Before the partially opened door, Marinette turned back to the hallway and bit down on her bottom lip. She then turned back to the door and gently pushed it open.

 _Here goes nothing._

The door let out a soft creak as Marinette pushed it open and peered inside. The large room was dark and empty, with a few high bookshelves pressed to the walls, a wooden floor covered with an elaborate rug, a small chandelier, and a large set of windows. The sheer curtains were pulled apart, allowing the moonlight to slip through the glass and shine down upon a large grand piano that stood beside the window.

 _This must be the room where Adrien practices his music._ Marinette thought as she stepped into the music room and slowly approached the massive instrument. The white keys were uncovered and for a brief moment Marinette was tempted to reach out and touch them, just to hear their tune. There was no music book propped on the music rack and when Marinette leaned in, she noticed that a thin layer of dust coated the black shelf.

Intrigued, the young woman set the mugs down on top of a nearby tea table and turned to the west wall, where another painting caught her eye.

Unlike the paintings in the hallway that only depicted Adrien's mother, this painting showed a boy with golden blonde hair and dressed in fine clothes. He sat in front of the same black piano and his hands were on the keys as he played a tune. A content smile crossed his young handsome face, and when Marinette stepped closer, she felt her own smile appear as she recognized the boy as none other than Adrien.

"That was painted during one of my rehearsals."

Marinette jumped with a start and turned around to find Adrien standing behind her. His gaze was locked on the painting and a sad smile crossed his face as though he was remembering being so young and happy.

Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder and Adrien turned to look at her. He covered her hand with his own before he turned back to his picture.

"I was eleven and getting ready for my first piano recital. I don't know how many times I sat here and played the same song over and over until I had it memorized in my head. Sometimes I played for so long that my own teacher complained." Adrien chuckled and shook his head at the memory.

"Do you still practice in here?" Marinette asked in a soft voice.

The smile disappeared from his face as Adrien let out a small sigh and shook his head. "No, I still play the piano but I use a different one. That one was Mother's…. and after she died, I just couldn't play on it anymore."

Marinette took his hand gently and moved to stand beside him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to his chest.

"I'm sorry, let's get out of here if it…"

"No." Adrien shook his head and gave her head a soft kiss. "I…I don't want to leave just yet."

Marinette stepped back and watched as Adrien gave the painting a final glance before he turned around and slowly made his way over to his mother's piano. His hand trembled as he touched the keys and brushed the layer of dust off. Marinette stole one last look at the painting before she walked over to the silent boy.

Taking his hands off the instrument, Adrien pushed the bench back and sat down. He starred down at the keys for a long moment before he lifted his hands and held them above the keys.

 _The beginning of The Phantom of the Opera's "All I Ask of You" played in the room as ten year old Adrien sat in front of the piano. His fingers moved along the keyboard and his brows were creased in concentration. He would play the entire song this time. He was going to master this song and play it at the upcoming recital._

 _A stray finger accidentally hit a wrong note and Adrien opened his eyes. He threw his hands up and let out a small curse. "I'll never get this right!"_

 _Dismayed, the young boy leaned in and covered his face with his hands. A few moments later he felt a soft hand come down on his shoulder. Adrien turned and looked up at his smiling mother. His lips trembled and he looked down at the keyboard._

 _"I can't do it Mama! I've tried but I just can't play this song all the way."_

 _"Then try another. You still have time." Cecilia encouraged._

 _Adrien sighed and turned back to the keyboard, doubt etched in his face. Cecilia pressed her lips together and then brightened. She turned and walked to the nearby bookshelf. Adrien looked up and watched his mother look at a particular shelf before she pulled a few music books returned to him. Cecilia then reached out and handed Adrien one of the books._

 _"Here, maybe you will find something in here."_

 _Adrien took the book from her and looked down at the colorful cover. His lips curved into a small hopeful smile as he opened the book and began to flip through the pages. He moved to the end of the bench and Cecilia sat down beside him._

 _Half an hour later, after his mother left, Adrien found the song. Propping the music book on the rack, Adrien let out a determined breathe and straightened. His fingers moved up to the keyboard and then came down._

 _This was it. He was going to master this song and make his mother proud._

Adrien felt his lips tremble and a faint trace of silver lined his eyes before he dropped his hands onto his lap. Marinette slowly stepped up to the bench and sat down beside Adrien, who turned and blinked once at the girl. The trace of tears remained in his eyes as Adrien gave Marinette somewhat of a smile.

"Do you want to hear me play the song I used for the recital?"

Marinette nodded and gave Adrien's arm a gentle squeeze. She turned back to the keys just as Adrien lifted his hands again and brought them down on the keyboard. After a few moments of silent concentration, the determined boy began to play a soft and comforting tune. It Marinette but a few moments to recognize it.

"I know this…it's A Tale as Old as Time." she whispered.

A light smile appeared on her face as Marinette remembered listening to the song over and over when she was a little girl. There were a handful of times when Marinette pulled her father up from the couch and begged him to dance with her in front of the television.

Adrien's eyes twinkled with a sudden warmth as he continued to play. "It's my favorite song to play. My mother loved _Beauty and the Beast_ and I wanted to make her proud by playing her favorite song. You should've seen the look on her face when she heard me play it at the recital."

He straightened and swallowed the large lump in his throat. "I'll never forget her happiness and the smile she gave me when I finished playing."

As the song filled the dark and lonely room, Marinette closed her eyes once more and pictured the recital. She imagined a nervous and handsomely dressed Adrien seated before the piano in the full auditorium. His mother and father seated in the front row, dressed just as elegant in a gown and tuxedo.

The moment the song came to an end, Adrien dropped his hands on his lap and closed his eyes. Awed, Marinette leaned in and gripped his hand in her own.

"That was beautiful." she whispered.

Adrien lifted his gaze and turned to her. "Thank you."

Marinette lifted his hand to her lips and gave his knuckles a gentle kiss. "Your mother heard it all Adrien, and I know that she has the same smile on her face right now."

"I-I think so too." Adrien grinned and gently squeezed her small hand. "Thank you Marinette…for listening. It honestly felt so good to play on this piano again."

Marinette smiled and leaned against Adrien's shoulder as the young man turned back to the piano and brought his hands down on the keys to play another tune.


End file.
